Haruto in Wonderland
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Haruto is suddenly thrown in an alternate world that seems to be as weird as Saitou High... ONE-SHOT!


"Haruto in Wonderland"  
  
Disclaimer: Haunted Junction isn't my propierty, but an artwork piece that came from the brains and brawns of Nemu Mukudori. This fanfic was written just for fun and planned ONLY for such a purpose, apart of C&C from you. Mina-chan doesn't take any responsabilities for any kind of shock. I *did* warn you anyway!   
  
Rated: PG for very slight yaoi and drag   
  
Type: parody (Alice in Wonderland), humor, INSANITY!!!!!   
  
Description: Haruto and his mother get themselves thrown in a weird alternate world that seems to be as weird as Saitou High...   
  
MORE NOTES: AGAIN, this follows the manga storyline, more than the anime, along with the storyline of the Disney movie. I haven't been able to get the script of the live-action one... Damn! TT   
  
A FINAL NOTE: This is a sorta (late) Easters Special as it's settled in those days. Happy Easters! Have tons of Easter eggs, whether they are real or chocolate ones!   
  
  
  
***************   
  
Haruto was in a good mood that day, after he got out of his classroom. For once, this was a normal class day! No ghost hunting, no cases, anything! *Hope everything's like that in the afternoon*, he quietly wished, as he replied nonchalantly to his classmates' good-bye waves and made his way, with light steps and a smile in his lips, to the Holy Council Room.   
  
"Aw, Nino, let me see okay?".   
  
*Seems it won't*, he sighed. With a martirized expression, he sighed again and then placed his hand on the doorknob.   
  
"I said no, Miss Mutsuki, and when I say no, it's NO!!!".   
  
"And will you let *me* see, then?".   
  
"Geez, Kazumi, I said *no*!".   
  
"What are you forcing Nino to do now?!", the older boy asked kinda irritably as he got in. What he found himself with was with Ninokun sitting on the table, hugging a book to his chest while Mutsuki had her arms around him trying to get the book, and Kazumi keaning over them both and apparently very intrested too.   
  
"Mr President, thank God, save meeeeee--!!", and the kid glomped Haruto, hanging on his neck and shoulders like a little lost monkey hanging on its mother. Too bad his weight (he was still a statue made of stone, even if he had taken a more human form) was too much on the teenage and both landed on the floor.   
  
"Ouch...", was all that Haruto could say as he slowly got up and offered a hand to Nino to do the same. The boy took it and got himself on his feet again. He had his book in his free hand, and Haruto could read the words engraved in the cover with golden characters.   
  
"Alice in..."   
  
"Mr. President!".   
  
"Oh, but it's 'Alice in Wonderland'", Haruto said smiling. Before Nino could do anything, he took the book from him and observed it. "So many frets for a simple child's book?".   
  
Ninokun blushed even more. "I don't like people to disturb me when reading... I haven't even started and they were already chasing on me!!".   
  
"Prez... You *did* read that kind of kid's books?", Kazumi asked curiously.   
  
"In junior high we had to translate some parts from the English original version by Lewis Carrol", Haruto explained while he absentmindedly toyed with the book's pages. "Believe me, the original one has much more than what meets the eye simply".   
  
"I watched the Disney movie once or twice when I was a kid", Mutsuki said. "I always fantasized about being like the Queen of Hearts, though tons prettier than the old hag of the animation... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!".   
  
Suddenly, she pulled her baton from nowhere and smacked Kazumi with it. The bluehaired youth landed on the table.   
  
"AAAARGH!!!".   
  
"Sorry! I got carried away! ^^".   
  
"Lunatics", Haruto murmured. He gave the book back to Nino who bowed at him and quickly ran away.   
  
"Heeeeey! Ninooooo!".   
  
As he thought, Mutsuki ran after the kid. Kazumi flashed at him a sympathetic smile and also went away, presumably to hit on Miss Hanako.  
  
************   
  
"Now I'm alone. I dunno if I should cry or laugh", Haruto murmured as he was the only one left in the Holy Council room. He could still hear Mutsuki's voice yelling at Ninokun to come back.   
  
He suddenly felt tired, *very* tired, and yawned. Yeah rite, this was the Holy Week for Christians. It was Holy Saturday today, the day of waiting. Tomorrow was Easters, when Jesus would be back from the Underworld. Yesterday, at Holy Friday, Haruto had to help his parents the whole day with the rituals of commemorating Jesus Christ's sacrifice and death in the Cross. And he ended up tired as Hell, specially in the Procession throught the streets.   
  
* Everything was okay and my father was, for once, serious. Well, he can take on his duty as the Minister kinda seriously when it's needed. I wonder if I'll ever be involved like he is... But not now... I'm still a highschooler... and... ZZZZZZZZ.... *   
  
Soon, the only noise coming from the quiet room, was Haruto's snores, as he fell asleep sitting on one of the chairs and leaning on the table...   
  
************   
  
"Mr. President!"   
  
"Wah!".   
  
Haruto woke up jumping. He stole a glance at his wristwatch.   
  
* 18:00?! Can't be true!!! Hey..., I slept in... HOW long have I been sleeping?! *   
  
Hum, he wasn't at the Council room. The surface under him felt also kinda softer... and plainer than a simple chair... it was a bed. The Nurse office bed. And yeah, the Mirror Girl was staring at him from her mirror, smiling as always.   
  
"Kazumi found you asleep in the Council room", she explained, "so he brought you here. Sweet from him, isn't it?".   
  
"Yeah, kinda...", was the reply from Haruto, who sat on the bed. "And I was so tired that I didn't even flinch in my sleep? Whoa...".   
  
"Yes, you were. We all let you sleep in for some hours and as this is my place, I've taken care of you. Now you're okay, aren't you?".   
  
"Yup, thank ya Mirror Girl... But anything bad has happened today?".   
  
"Nope, it has been pretty tranquil. Dunno why...", she scratched her own cheek. "Maybe it was pretty settled up for you to rest in...".   
  
"Who knows...".   
  
He yawned again, then took his schoolbag. "Well, I should be going home already. Thanks for all, really".   
  
Haruto waved at the girl, then walked out of the nurse office.   
  
************   
  
Five minutes later, Haruto was walking home. Children laughter reached to his ears, coming from the church.   
  
"Kids in the church...?", he asked to himself, heading there. He entered the church's office and saw his father playing with some children in a special room, while his mother and some other women looked at them smiling.   
  
"Ah, hi, Haruto!", his mother greeted him. "We've been telling those kids the meaning of Easters. Shame you haven't been here, it was so sweet...".   
  
"Uh huh", the boy replied as he glanced at his dad happily departing with the kids.   
  
"And so, kids, you see that eggs can be interpretated as a symbol of life that comes... and, derivated of this European tradition that comes from thousands of years ago that mixed with our Christian beliefs as years passed, that's the reason why you give each other painted Easter eggs in this day... to remember that Jesus, the Son of God and our Savior, has come back to life after sacrificing himself for us all in his Cross...", the minister's voice echoed in the room, as he gave each child an easter egg painted with happy suns, flowers, SD Jesus, etc., all made by himself and by his wife.   
  
* For once, dad departs normally with the persons around him*, Haruto thought happily.   
  
IS he?!   
  
* Wait-a-little... WHAT the hell's crowning his head?! *   
  
Haruto's blue eyes went wide. "Bu-bu... BUNNY EARS?!".   
  
He rubbed his eyes incredously. As he stared again, yeah, the bunny ears were still there, on his father's head, moving every time the minister tilted his head, the tips doubling and barely touching his blonde tresses.   
  
"Oh, those?", his mother giggled like a schoolgirl as she replied to the wordless question. "Well, it's Easters, Haruto. It can't be without an Easter Bunny, don't you think so? It's like Christmas without Santa Claus or Sacred Friday without a Cross".   
  
"But why *HE* as the Bunny?", the boy protested.   
  
"It could've been you...", she countered.   
  
"Nevermind".   
  
************   
  
As he was done with each child, each one with an Easter egg in the tiny hands, the minister pulled out an old pocketwatch (one that Haruto remembered it formely belonged to his grandfather) from his robe's pocket. The man's eyes now grew like saucers.   
  
"I didn't realize!! I had something to do and now I'm laaaaaate! Now, if you excuse me for a while, kids...".   
  
"Dad? Where are you going?!", Haruto asked curiously.   
  
The minister kissed his wife goodbye and turned to his son. "Can't tell now, but I promise that I will when I'm back. If you could move on Haruto... You're at the door!!!".   
  
"Gomen!", and he stepped out of it. The minister winked at him and quickly got out of the room. Everybody looked at his retreating back, stunned. And then Haruto realized *something*.   
  
"Dad! You're still wearing the bunny ears! Come back and take them off!!!".   
  
"No ti-i-i-ime!!! Good-byeeeeee!!!!", the man's voice came.   
  
Haruto thought of what would people say upon seeing a man in his 40's running all around with holy robes and a pair of bunny ears on. That was enough to make him shudder in horror.   
  
"Wait! Wait, I tell you!".   
  
Without further ado or thinking, Haruto followed his father. He found the office's front door closed, however, and he had to open it again.   
  
"Dad!! Come back!", he yelled, and stepped forward outside.   
  
Just a moment... there was actually ANYTHING under Haruto's foot. Anything but a sorta darkhole, like a worm hole actually...   
  
"OH MY GOD!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!".   
  
Too bad he lost his balance and fell in. 


End file.
